Love, the hobbit way
by ArchAngelic the Reborn
Summary: When Sam arrives at the Blessed Isle he discovers Frodo was pregnant with his child after the Quest.Finally complete!Thanks ever so much to the people who read and reviewed this.You've been great,and I hope my other stories get the same response.
1. Arrival

**Love, the Hobbit way By Arcangelic**

**Disclaimer: See, the point is, if John hadn't invented the hole thing I wouldn't be writing this story because I'm not nearly as creative as he was...and a world of thanks to Christopher for the editing and stuff he did after his fathers death, tough I don't think he'll read this.**

**Author's notes: This is my very first LOTR fic, so I would LOVE some feedback about it (in other words: PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG you).**

Chapter One – Arrival 

The wind was cold, but it wasn't the reason a shiver ran down his spine. He stood there, in the front of the great Elven ship, and tried to see past the horizon. In truth, he could hardly see the horizon, but he couldn't help it. He was anxious, very much afraid he had been forgotten after all the long years.

Was that what was going to happen? Would he just stand there, hoping anyone would come and get him, and bring him to...HIM? Would He come Himself?

He was afraid, very much afraid. When he couldn't take it anymore he went to the room the Elves had prepared for him. As he lay down on the bed he remembered how a feeling had seized him on day, a feeling he couldn't explain and the next he had set out for the Grey Havens. There he had found the ship, the leader of the Elves had welcomed him by name and had invited him aboard, telling him they had waited for him. _If I had been forgotten, the Elves wouldn't have waited for me._ Thinking that he fell asleep.

'Master Samwise, we are nearing Tol Eressea. Would you like to come and see?' Sam rose to his feet slowly, since he was now old and worn. _What will He think when he sees me? Will He be disgusted, or could He love me even as an old hobbit?_ The leader of the Elves it was that had spoken to him, and together they walked to the front of the ship. Sam tried, but couldn't see anything through his old eyes. 'Tell me, what do you see?' The elf smiled, remembering not only that Elves could see much further than hobbits but also that Sam was old. 'I see the light emanating from the Blessed Isle. The light...it calls us, Master Samwise, every one of us on this ship. It calls us to it, so we can rest in it and forget our worries. That is what I see Master Samwise, and also what I hear. The wind brings sounds from the Isle, sounds of joy and laughter and music and many other merry sounds.' Sam closed his eyes, and tried to imagine. _What place could be better for Him to find a cure, to find life itself, than on this indeed blessed Isle of the Elves. I hope he has found a cure, and life. But more so I hope that I will find him, and fit into his life._

Inch by inch they drew nearer to the Isle, and Sam suddenly found no rest on any part of the ship. So he went back to the front, standing beside the leader of the Elves. Slowly he indeed saw Tol Eressea, though not like it had been described to him. He saw the Havens, and close by the beach with it's pearly white sand that slowly rose to become a wonderfully green hill, which was rich with grass and went all the way along the coast line both to the north and south. And he saw that there was a road, leading away from the Havens, which passed through a sort of gap in the hill. He looked back to the Havens, seeing a crowd gathered there. Excitement rose within him as he searched the crowd with his weary eyes in vain. His disappointment must have been tangible, because the tall leader of the Elves put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Do not worry, my friend, I'm sure...' Sam knew what he was going to say, but was surprised to find the Elf turning him around slightly in stead of finishing the sentence. He saw the Elf point to something. 'O, my friend. I wish I could lend you my eyes. Nothing fairer I have seen in all my days.'

But suddenly Sam didn't need for the Elf to lend him his eyes. Clarity like never before came to his eyes, and he saw the two figures running. They were running on the hill, towards the Havens, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. He only had eyes for the first figure, which he now could see as if it was standing before him. 'It's him', he yelped. Indeed it was his Frodo, but unlike Sam had ever seen him before. His eyes more blue than the sky and the Sea combined, gleaming with life and joy and laughter and endless energy. His figure, Sam could see though he was clothed, healthy and slightly muscular but still slender as it had always been. His hair hanging over his eyes as he ran in thick and shining ebony curls, much the contrast of his alabaster skin which radiated joy and life. His face no longer weary, as it had been after the Quest, but full of life and joy now. Suddenly Sam could hear him laugh, and at first taught it was a memory. But the sound was a different one than he had ever heard Frodo make, even before the Quest. It was the sound of pure merriment and joy, and Sam was glad to see his Master finally healed.

Sam had the urge to kiss the ground beneath his feet but did not venture it because of his old back. Suddenly the crowd of Elves parted, and He came through. Looking into each others eyes, they forgot all else. They stood there a long time before Sam finally broke the silence. 'Frodo'. It was only a whisper, hardly noticeable even by the sharp Elven ears but in Frodo's face Sam saw that he had heard. Frodo reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam felt his warmth through their clothing and lost himself in the moment. To him the time they stood there felt like ages, though he didn't think it enough by a long shot. Suddenly Frodo ended the embrace however and looked Sam into the eye. 'There's someone I want you to meet, Sam', he said softly and turned around towards the figure that had been running after him on the hill. Sam looked and found it to be a hobbit lass barely out of her tweens so it seemed, exotic and slender like his Frodo was. She too had an Elvish air with her bluer-than-blue eyes, long ebony curls and slender figure. As he looked at her, he had no doubt whatsoever that she was Frodo's child. 'This is Bell, my dear Sam. Bell Baggins-Gamgee. She is ours, Sam.'

* * *

Once again: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Can't keep quiet

**Thank you to all the people how reviewed you're my very first reviewers, so you'll _always have a special place in my heart (sob…)_Thanks a lot!**

** To Anouch and Samhain Feis: **as you can see, I have written another chapter, but this is also not the last there are more to come. I don't know how long the story will be (not that long) but I'm not done yet (also to Samhain: I know what you mean, I'm a sucker for them too)

**To KatChan metekoki: **thanks for the review, but I must warn you that there will be some R-rated scenes due to a little hanky panky between Frodo and Sam during the Quest, which of course let to Bell….but I can't spoil everything, can I? I'll do my best to make it as 'innocent' as possible but if that doesn't help I'll put up a warning at the beginning of those scenes so you can skip them.

**To Elanor: **Thank you, I hope to keep up the good work.

**Author's note: I'll be copying some lines from LOTR (the book, mind you) in this chapter, you can find them in 'The breaking of the Fellowship – The Fellowship of the Ring'.**

Chapter Two – Can't keep quiet 

Sam was sitting on a comfortable couch in Frodo's house, which was even more beautiful than Bag End even though it was the spitting image of Bag End. He never would have guessed it looking at the house, which was more like an Elven home from the outside. That, and the fact that all the rooms were a lot bigger than they had been at Bag End, were the only differences between this house and the real Bag End. But Sam could feel something emanating from the walls of this house, which made it totally different from Bag End.

He heard sounds in the kitchen, where Frodo and Bell were making tea. _Bell…That's me Mom's name. How did Frodo know that? She's beautiful, just like my Frodo…My Frodo…I like the sound of that…My Frodo…_Frodo came into the living room and took a seat right across Sam. 'I'm guessing you'd like to know how, and when…Right?' His voice shaking, he was nervous. Sam started nodding, but then shook his head. _Do I really want to know? Should I just be content to know that she's mine?_ As he sat there , memories he had always cherished flashed before his eyes:

Sam ran down the bank, seeing the seemingly empty boat course towards the other side of the river. His heart skipped a beat and desperation stopped him from thinking straight. 'Coming , Mr. Frodo! Coming!' called Sam, and flung himself from the bank, clutching at the departing boat. He missed it by a yard.

With cry and a splash he fell face downward into deep swift water. Gurgling he went under, and the River closed over his curly head. A panicked scream went up from the boat. A paddle swirled and the boat put about. Frodo was just in time to grasp Sam by the hair as he came up, bubbling and struggling. Fear was staring in his round brown eyes. 'Take my hand, Sam! Quickly, take my hand!' 'Save me, mister Frodo!' gasped Sam. 'I'm drowned. I can't see your hand.' 'Here it is, Sam, I've got you. Now get into the boat.' Sam climbed into the boat with Frodo's help, but was still panicked when he couldn't see Frodo. Frodo took off the Ring, grabbed Sam by the shoulders with panic in both his eyes and voice. 'Are you alright, Sam?'

Sam couldn't answer. His heart was beating as if it was busy trying to pound a hole out of his chest, he was still out of breath and the realization that if Frodo hadn't saved him he would be dead and all the feelings that came with that hit him. He looked into Frodo's big blue eyes, full of concern about him, and suddenly he found himself pressing his lips against Frodo's and embracing the older hobbit tightly. It seemed to last ages to him though he didn't think it long enough, but when Frodo moved slightly he regained his control and let go.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I shouldn't have. I was just…you saved my life and I…' He looked into Frodo's eyes as he spoke. There was something in them he couldn't quite name, something he hadn't seen before, but somehow it made him lose control again. 'I love you, Mr. Frodo, more than a mere servant should love his master. I love you more than a friend or even a brother, sir, and I know it's a fool's love, sir, you being a gentlehobbit an' all and I shouldn't have kissed you…' 'The same way I shouldn't have kissed you back?' '…it was wrong of me, sir, and…what?'

Sam was stunned. _Did I hear right?_ He closed his eyes and thought back, suddenly he remembered that Frodo had kissed him back, but he hadn't noticed because the turmoil in his thoughts. ' I love you too, Sam. I realized that on the shores of the Bruinen, when I fell from atop Glorfindel's horse. I almost died then, I was so very close to, and images of the things most dear to flashed before my eyes. You were in each single image, Sam. You always take care of me, Sam, you're the only person in the whole wide world I can always rely on. I love you, Samwise Gamgee, gentlehobbit or not!'

Sam was drowning again, but this time he wasn't in the water. His heart skipped so many beats if anyone had been counting they would have lost count. _He loves me…He said he loves me_. 'Sam? Say something!' Suddenly Sam came out of it. 'I realized that in Rivendell, sir, holding your hand while you were being treated and waiting for you to wake up. I realized that.. that you are the most beautiful and kind hobbit I've ever seen and if you die I don't want to live either. That's why I'm coming with you, sir. I can't let you go all alone and without me to help you and take care of you, sir, it would be the end of me.'

Suddenly sadness covered Frodo's face. 'I can't let you go with me, Sam, not to Mordor. I can't let you risk your life like that. I must destroy the Ring, Sam, so the Enemy doesn't get it. I must, Sam, for all the free peoples of Middle-Earth, but most of all, for you, Sam. I must destroy the Ring so you can live in freedom and happiness, and the only thought that will keep me on the road to Mordor is he thought that you're somewhere safe.'

'There isn't another place in the world I'd rather be than at your side, Mr. Frodo. You must destroy the Ring, and I must go with you. There will be no happiness for me, sir, if I'm not at your side. Even if that means Mordor and that dreaded mountain. I'm going with you, sir, taking the road to Mordor with you and nothing can stop me. We'll take every step together, and you'll find out the road isn't that long if you don't have to walk it alone. I am going with you, especially now that I've told you I love you, and you've told me you love me back. I'd rather follow you and risk my life a thousand times to save you than stay here and let you do this all alone.'

'Very well,' Frodo said both happy and sad, 'I realize it's no good arguing with you to stay behind. We will go together, and may the others find a safe road. But I must warn you, Sam, that I must keep things between us as they were. Your presence and help will bring me comfort and make the journey easier, but my task is to get the Ring to the Fire and I must focus on it. Until my task is complete, Sam, we must forget everything we've just confessed to each other. Understand?' Sam didn't understand, but he would do anything Frodo asked of him. Even it if hurt him like this, so he nodded. 'Good. Now the other thing: you can't go like this without your gear or food or anything.' 'It's all ready, sir, I thought we should be off today so I already prepared it. If you bring us to shore, sir, I'll get it and we'll be off at once, before the others come back.'

Sam looked away from Frodo. 'I don't know if I'm ready to know, Frodo.' _Why did I say that? What's going on with me?_ Sam looked up when Bell came into the living room with the tea.

Once again, please revieuw

TBC


	3. Cirith Ungol

Thank you to all the people who reviewed: it's great to see my writing is appreciated.

_Sorry it took so long to update, but college is a bitch here in Hollan: this week I've had classes from 8.30 am to 6.00 pm twice, if you add the time it takes me to travel I was out from 7.00 to 7.00. _

_Anyway, next week is going to be even worse: I have to do the same four times!!!! So looks like after this, I'll be updating next Saturday or Sunday._

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS LOVE MAKING BY FRODO AND SAM**_

_**Please review!!!**_

**Chapter Three – Cirith Ungol**

Sam walked into the garden, surprised at how well-tended it was. A sudden happiness filled his heart. _Now Frodo can do a lot of things, but he can't tend to a garden. Must be the Elves, they didn't leave him alone. They took care of him!_ 'Father tells me I inherited my gardening skills from you.' Sam was startled by Bell, who he hadn't hear approaching. _Then again, at my age I wouldn't have heard her even if she had worn steel boots like the Black Riders. _'You did this?' She nodded. Sam had never doubted Frodo's word about her being his, but now he new for certain that Bell was his.

Suddenly he felt very tired, and he moved to walk back into the house when he saw a bench. He could picture Frodo sitting on the bench watching Bell working in the garden. He sat down on the bench, and Bell sat down next to him. _I still don't understand how Frodo could have gotten pregnant. I mean...well duh, it's pretty obvious what I mean(sorry, couldn't help myself Arcangelic). But however he got pregnant, it must have been during the Quest. We only made love during the Quest, and we only did it twice. But then, he must have had her before sailing out here. How did he hide that from me?_ Sitting on the bench with Bell at his side, he thought back:

'When he thought Frodo was dead Sam just wanted to curl up next to him, hold him in his arms and die too. When he found out Frodo was still alive, Sam felt as if the Sun was shining through all the darkness around him. And now that he found Snaga whipping his beloved, a blind rage took him over. He swept into the room with Sting in his hand, and delivered a blow to the orc's whip-hand. Unable to control himself Sam sought to strike again but Snaga charged at him head-down, making Sam's blow go wide and causing Sam to lose his balance. Before Sam could scramble up he heard a cry and a thud: the orc in its wild haste had tripped on the ladder-head and fallen through the open trap-door. Sam gave no more thought to it. He ran to the figure huddled on the floor. It was Frodo.

Sam picked the naked Frodo up and pressed him against his chest. 'Mr. Frodo, it's me, sir! I've come for you, my dear, you're safe now.' Sam felt Frodo wrap his arms around his waist, and suddenly he felt wetness against his chest. Frodo was sobbing! 'Oh, Sam, my dear Sam. Thank you for rescuing me, Sam, but I'm not worth it. I've failed, Sam, I've failed utterly!' 'Now now, Mr. Frodo, don't you be saying such things. You're more than worth it to be rescued by me, you actually deserve a dozen Elf-warriors barging in here to rescue you.' 'No, Sam. I don't, I really don't. It's over, Sam, the Quest is over!' _He's talking about the Ring! He thinks they took it from him!_

Before Sam could say anything, Frodo pressed his lips against Sam's and the desire Sam had been suppressing made him kiss Frodo back. With a few rapid moves Frodo had removed Sam's cloak and shirts (I seem to remember him wearing two somehow). _You have to tell him you've got it before this continues. You know he's only doing this because he thinks the Quest is over._ Sam inner voice was silenced by Frodo's tongue and Sam let his hands course all over Frodo's body, carefully avoiding the whip-mark. Sam felt Frodo fidget with his (Sam's, since Frodo is naked) belt buckle, and his inner voice was echoing in his head again. _You're lying to him, Samwise Gamgee, you're using him. He's not giving himself to you, you're stealing this from him with your lies. Tell him you've got the Ring, Sam. Tell him you've got it, tell him you've got the precious._ At that Sam realized that it wasn't his inner voice at all, that it was the Ring trying to stop them.

Suddenly he landed on his back as Frodo pulled of his pants and undergarments in one fierce movement, releasing his arousal from its prison. No Ring bothered him now, seeing it had been in the pocket of his pants. He grabbed Frodo, and they started kissing again, both naked, their arousals duelling fiercely. 'I want you, Sam. I want you in me,' Frodo moaned between kisses. Sam laid him down and spread his legs, then sat in between them. Suddenly his real inner voice warned him about hurting Frodo, and he hesitated. But Frodo kissed his concerns away. 'Take me, Sam. I need you to.'

Feeling Frodo's heat around his arousal sent a shiver down Sam's spine. He started moving gently but soon he lost control and his rhythm became so fast he was almost hammering Frodo into the floor, not that Frodo didn't enjoy it. Sam felt he was close, and by the speed Frodo was stroking himself he guessed Frodo was too. Suddenly he felt Frodo's body tense up, and he found his release as well.

Sam laid down on top of Frodo, neither of them minding the stickiness between them. Suddenly Frodo started crying again. 'Oh, Sam, that was wonderful. I'm sorry, Sam.' 'Sorry for what, Mr. Frodo?' 'They took the Ring, Sam! The Enemy must have it by now, I've failed you and everyone else.' 'No you didn't, Mr. Frodo. I...I took the Ring, sir. When I thought you were dead. I took it to finish the Quest for you, sir.' Sam reached out and grabbed his pants, and after going through his pocket he held the Ring in front of Frodo.

'Give it to me!' Frodo snatched the Ring from him, pushing him away. Startled, Sam stared at Frodo. Suddenly Frodo looked up at him, and Sam saw regret in his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Sam. It's just that it's my burden, not yours. My burden, for now that I have it back I can't have you.'

That was a blow to the heart. But Sam held back his tears, and got up. After he dressed himself, he looked at Frodo. 'You just wait here, Mr. Frodo. I'm going to get you some clothes, can't have you wandering through Mordor in naught but your skin.' Without waiting for an answer, Sam climbed down the ladder. Once he had a safe distance between himself and Frodo, he sat down and wept.

**T.B.C**

**Please review**


	4. A gift from Bell

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed: it's great to see my writing is appreciated.**

**_I'm really, really, totally and utterly sorry it took me so long to update. I had to study for my midterms and trust me, you don't want to do Med School here in Holland. So I am very sorry, and I do appreciate all the reviews, I really do, I just almost didn't have time to even sleep anymore. I didn't e-mail all of you back personally, but I want to thank you for reviewing._**

I really don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to do it really soon (either this weekend or sometime next week). By the way, could someone please explain to me what a beta's job is? And if I decide to have the rest of this betad (how is that spelled?), is anyone interested?

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS LOVE MAKING BY FRODO AND SAM_**

****

**_Please review!!!_**

****

**Chapter Four – A gift from Bell**

As Sam helped Frodo lay down, he brushed some curls out of Frodo's face with his fingers. Frodo moaned almost inaudibly, and the feeling of desolation that had taken hold of Sam over the last few days grew even stronger.

He was worried. Frodo wasn't talking to him anymore, but then again Frodo wasn't doing much of anything but walking and sleeping. If he put food into Frodo's mouth Frodo would eat. If he helped Frodo lay down Frodo would sleep, at least Sam hoped Frodo slept.

Sam looked into Frodo's eyes. Their colour had grown darker over the last few days to the extend of becoming a dark shade of blue instead of the bright clear blue Sam was used to see. The bright clear blue he had last seen in Torech Ungol (I think that's how the tower is called, but I'm not sure). Tears welled up in Sam's eyes.

They hadn't spoken about what happened at Cirith Ungol and Sam felt his heart brake every time he thought about it. Frodo suddenly took his hand and stroked his cheek which, after the initial surprise of Frodo initiating any form of action on his own, made Sam love him even more. _Even now, when he needs all of his energy to fight the Ring, he tries to comfort me._

Frodo wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close for an embrace. 'Oh, Sam.' 'I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I'm alright. It's just…' 'It's okay, Sam. You can cry, you have a right to cry. We reach Orodruin tomorrow, after all. You have a right to cry about your fate, especially since you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to die on that mountain, Sam.' 'Neither do you, Mr. Frodo, but I don't see you crying.' 'That's because I can't cry, Sam. There are worse things worth crying over than dying on Mount Doom. But if I start crying about those things, I won't have the courage to do what I came here to do.'

Sam dried his eyes with his sleeves. 'Neither of us should be crying, Mr. Frodo. Tomorrow, we do what we have to. But whatever happens, I won't regret it. Even if we die, Mr. Frodo, I'll be happy. 'Cause I'll be with you, Mr. Frodo, knowing that you love me the same way I love you.' 'Oh, Sam.'

Suddenly the shade of colour of Frodo's eyes changed again, but Sam didn't have time to see if it became even darker or brighter like it had been because Frodo pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam was so surprised that in later days when he remembered the kiss, he couldn't remember when he had parted his lips. All he knew was that suddenly Frodo's predatory tongue was raging in his mouth for quite a while before he even thought of kissing back.

It wasn't long before Frodo pushed Sam onto his back and laid down on top of him, still kissing him. Sam, eyes closed, felt Frodo's hand fumble with his breeches, but was so lost in the kiss he was surprised when Frodo broke it off. Before he opened his eyes however he felt his by then straining arousal being freed and immediately engulfed in Frodo's hot mouth.

Sam opened his eyes, and saw Frodo's curls bobbing up and down above his groin. Frodo was working fast and good, and Sam didn't think he would last very long. But before he could say anything, Frodo stopped and stood up. Sam rose to a sitting position, afraid that Frodo would stop. But Frodo kicked off his breeches at an incredible speed, sat down in Sam's lap and started kissing Sam again without making a sound.

Sam didn't know what was happening (to Frodo, that is; of course he _knew_ what was happening) but he knew what he wanted to do. With Frodo sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, and his arousal pressing against Frodo's, he wanted to take Frodo. And apparently Frodo felt the same, because he pushed Sam on his back again, shifted, and impaled himself on Sam's cock (hell, I'm old enough to say it). He started moving up and down, while Sam had a hard time restraining himself not to thrust. He grabbed Frodo's cock and started stroking him, in the same rhythm Frodo was sliding up and down his.

It wasn't long before the rhythm went up. Sam started thrusting into Frodo, while Frodo helped Sam stroke him. Sam caught a glimpse of Frodo's eyes, but couldn't see clear because of passion blurring his vision. They both tensed up at the same time, Sam spilling his seed into Frodo and Frodo's seed washing down on Sam's shirts (still wearing two). They lay there for a while, but then Sam pulled his breeches up right and helped Frodo into his own. Suddenly, even the world of sound came back as he heard a strange, hissing sound. He turned around to ask Frodo if he had heard it too, but Frodo was already asleep.

He was surprised to feel the softness under him. _I'm in bed! How did I get here?_ Be didn't open his eyes, because he felt something else. His arms were wrapped around something. Something warm, soft and breathing: someone! He quickly opened his eyes to find Frodo laying in his arms.

He noticed the sun was about to come up, so it had to be sometime in the wee ours of the morning. _Last thing I remember, is sitting in the garden with Bell…_Frodo moved, and he looked down at him again. He could never stop marvelling at the beauty of a sleeping Frodo. _Not that he isn't pretty when he's awake, but he looks so peaceful. I'm glad he has found that._ He had loved his life back in the Shire, with Rosie and the kids. But suddenly he felt a pang of regret he hadn't come sooner. _I'm too old for him now. He doesn't look a day over 33, except for the wisdom and experience that shines in his eyes. I can't make love to him, make him touch this old skin. I'm amazed he isn't disgusted by it as it is, his head resting on my arm an' all…_Sam looked at the arm Frodo's head was resting on and almost had a heart-attack. The skin wasn't old and wrinkled, like it had grown for the past dozen years. It was young and smooth, like it had been in the days of his youth.

He regretted the quick movement of sliding his arm from under Frodo even before he had finished it, but he knew it was a mistake when Frodo opened his clear blue eyes and looked at him. 'What's wrong, Sam?' 'My arm! Is…is the rest of me…?' 'Young? Yes, Sam. You look as if you're just out of your tweens.' 'But how?' 'It was Bell, Sam. She can do…things. That's why I didn't tell you about her before I left Middle-Earth, Sam. I was afraid of what she could do, afraid she would be…evil, like…like Sauron. See, Sam, I got pregnant…' 'The night before we reached Mount Doom, I figured. I also figured that if it was like a normal pregnancy, you must have had her before you left.' 'I did. She was born in Middle-Earth. But wait until the Sun is up, Sam, and I'll tell you the parts you haven't figured out by yourself yet.'

Sam could see some kind of despair in Frodo's eyes. 'Alright, I'll wait. But first tell me: how did Bell do this?' 'I don't know any details, Sam. You fell asleep in the garden, and she carried you here. I found her lying next to you like you are now. But no doubt there is Elven magic involved, she and the Lady Galadriel have quite a friendship. But when she returns tonight, we'll ask her about it.' 'When she returns?' 'Yes, she left just an hour ago. Sometimes I tease her with all the time she spends reading Elven magic books, or studying with the Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel.'

Sam was baffled. He laid back down, and stared at the hand he held in front of his eyes. He felt Frodo's body creep up next to his, and he put his arms around him.

**T.B.C**

**Please review**

And sorry if the (personal comments) annoy anyone, I just can't help myself sometimes.


	5. Gift or Curse

**This time I'm sending all of you real big hugs as thanks for reviewing. Hope you get them!**

I'm sort of writing this on my 15minute-breaks every hour (I've got a bitch of a midterm tomorrow, so I'm still studying), in hopes of getting this up before Saturday. I still feel really bad about making you guys wait so long for 'A gift from Bell', so this is my way of making it up to you. I hope it works, because I still need you guys to **review**.

**Chapter Five – Gift or Curse**

When Sam woke up, Frodo had left the bed. He was sitting in an Elven chair by the bed, looking intently at Sam. 'Good morning,' Sam said, noticing once again how clear Frodo's blue eyes were. 'Usually it couldn't be anything bud good with you here, but we've got something to settle which scares me.' 'There's nothing to be afraid of, Frodo…' 'Yes there is, Sam. I'm afraid you'll think I'm despicable.' Sam got off of the bed, and climbed into the Elven chair with Frodo. He took Frodo's hand and looked him in the eyes. 'Now why don't you tell me what happened that makes you think that?' 'I don't know if I even know where to start. Why don't you tell me what you remember about the time between the end of the Quest and my departure, and I'll tell you everything that you don't know.'

Sam figured out what Frodo was doing. He was buying himself time, and Sam didn't mind. So he thought back to the period of time Frodo spoke of. 'I remember Gandalf telling us Aragorn had a hard time bringing us back from the brink of death. Now that I think about it, you were even more quiet after the Quest than before. You were always whispering with Aragorn and Gandalf, and sometimes even with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. You hardly spoke a word with anyone else until there was just the four of us, when we were going back to the Shire. And back in the Shire you locked yourself in the study even before the Sun was up and you wouldn't come out long after sunset. I always thought it was because you felt guilty about…'

Sam's breath caught. Frodo put a finger on his lips and took a deep breath. 'When I woke up, Gandalf and Aragorn told me they needed to speak to me. They said I had been lucky, very lucky. Or that a greater power had been at work. I shouldn't have survived the Quest, Sam. Aragorn told me he had barely survived healing me, that I should've been dead in the condition I was and that only one thing made it possible for him to call me back from the brink.' 'Bell?' Frodo nodded. 'If it hadn't been for Bell, Sam, I wouldn't be here. But when Gandalf told me about her, I got scared. Not just about how I was supposed to give birth, but about what the child would be like.'

Frodo shifted in the chair. 'What do you remember about the night before we reached Orodruin? What was I like?' 'I remember your eyes. They had grown dark in the four to five days before, but that night they were even different. I couldn't see it clearly. But you had all this energy all of a sudden.' 'It wasn't me, Sam. It was like I was somebody else looking in on what happened. I discussed it with Gandalf, Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I needed to know what had happened. I believed it had been the Ring, trying to save itself, and they agreed it had to have been the Ring. I…I wanted to go back to Orodruin, Sam, and throw myself in the fire. I was convinced the Ring had used us to save itself, it's essence, even if it was destroyed. I was afraid the child would become like Sauron, and have his power. I was afraid I had not only failed in destroying the Ring, but that I would be bringing the Dark Lord back into the world. I would've thrown myself in the fire.'

Sam was shocked. Of course, the Ring must have had something to do with Frodo's pregnancy, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind that the child could indeed have been the Dark Lord reborn. 'What stopped you?' 'Not what, who. Gandalf told me not to. He said…I can't do this, Sam, not like this. I need you to just be quiet and hear me out. After that, you may judge me, but not until I've finished. Okay?' Sam nodded. It didn't matter how he heard the story, as long as Frodo told him. Frodo took a deep breath before starting to speak.

Frodo couldn't help it: he was scared. For starters, who ever heard of a male of whatever race getting pregnant? But the question that was mauling through his head all hours of day and night ever since he had been rescued and told about his pregnancy wasn't how he was supposed to deliver the child. The question that he feared the answer to was what kind of person would the child become.

Even in Minas Tirith, the White City where Aragorn now ruled and all the people were happy about Sauron's destruction, he felt as if the Quest wasn't at an end yet. No, for him, the Quest had just begun. As he stood in front of the window, he looked out into the horizon. _I must go back to Orodruin. If I throw myself in the fire, the child will perish as well and the Dark Lord won't be reborn._

'Do not think of such atrocities in the presence of the Lady of the Golden Wood, Frodo.' The voice he knew all too well. It was Gandalf. Frodo slowly turned around to see Gandalf indeed standing just past the doorway, barely in the room. But it wasn't Gandalf that spoke again. It was the blonde Elf just behind Gandalf, clad all in white like the Wizard, but she did not cover her clothing with a cloak. She was the Lady Galadriel, just arrived in Minas Tirith.

'Indeed, my dear, such things are better not thought at all.' She moved past Gandalf and sat down on the bed. She motioned for Frodo to come sit next to her, which he did, while Gandalf moved a chair and sat right across them. 'My Lady, in other circumstances thoughts like that would have been impossible to even imagine, but surely you must know how this is even possible? How can I not consider that option as well?' Suddenly there was a knock on the door which Gandalf had closed. It opened and two other familiar faces stood there. 'Please enter, my friends. Your help will be needed, I fear, to convince Frodo.

Aragorn and Elrond entered the room and took the other two chairs. They sat down next to Gandalf, and both looked at Frodo with pity in their eyes.

'I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worst. Our dearest hobbit is contemplating options no one expecting a child should even think about. If we do not manage to convince him, Orodruin's fires shall taste hobbit soon, I fear.' Frodo looked at Elrond. The Elf was watching him closely, as if he was trying to look through Frodo. 'Tell us, Frodo,' Lady Galadriel suddenly spoke and startled him,' how did you end up in this condition?'

Frodo felt as if he was growing even smaller than he was compared to the other people in the room. 'The night before…before we reached Orodruin…Sam and I…we…' 'It's alright, Frodo, we understand. Quite frankly, I'm surprised it took the two of you so long.' Frodo stared at Gandalf in disbelief. 'What do you mean?' 'It is quite obvious what the two of you feel for one another, it always has been. Everyone in this room only needed to see the two of you together and we knew. That's why I chose Sam to travel with you, I knew he wouldn't leave you for anything in the world.'

'Frodo, the two of you share a deep love. This child might only be possible because of the Ring, but it was made out of that love nonetheless.' Frodo turned to Aragorn all agitated and he saw the King start. 'But you don't understand. It wasn't me, I wasn't doing those things! I know they happened, but it wasn't me doing it. I was looking in at it, an outsider without control over my body functions!' 'Are you saying the Ring took over your body, Frodo? Made you do things you didn't want?' Frodo, in other circumstances, would have been glad to have a conversation with the four. But now, he felt like he was being ganged up on. He turned to Elrond, a little aggravated. 'I didn't say I didn't want to do those things, not by a long shot! I'm saying it might have been my body, but I neither experienced or enjoyed the actions my body took.'

'Calm down, little one. Lord Elrond is not your enemy, none of us are. We are simply trying to learn of what happened, so we may determine a course of action.' While she spoke, Lady Galadriel stroked Frodo's curls and he calmed down a little. 'Frodo, I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid it is Sauron growing inside you, and you fear this because you think it was purely the Ring doing…those things with Sam. But it couldn't Frodo, don't you see? It couldn't even seduce you while you had carried it so close to its destruction, so there's no way it could've taken over so suddenly all by itself. I believe it used the power of your love for Sam to accomplish what you imply. And if it did, then the child is still made out of your love for Sam.' Frodo was at a loss. He had no idea what to say, so he looked towards the windows again, contemplating Aragorn's words.

'The fact still remains that the Ring would not have done that without a reason. The most logical reason is that it was trying to save itself, because it has nothing to gain in bringing a new life into the world. Unless it poured its power into that new life.' Frodo stared at Gandalf, wondering about how he had ended up with an ally after all, while the other three in the room wondered how Gandalf was going to play it out.

'It is impossible not to be frightened by the possibility, but a possibility is simply that. A possibility, Frodo, not a certainty. I told you once that even the Wise cannot see all ends, and in this matter indeed we can't. But you must listen to this, Frodo. No child comes into the world already formed to be this or that, good or evil. No, my dear Frodo, children are like a blank parchment when born. It is their parents and friends and events in their lives that write on the parchment, forming the child. We all believe, Frodo, even if you don't, that this child has a great part to play for the good of Middle-Earth. With you and Sam as it's parents, Frodo, we don't doubt that one bit.' Gandalf stood from the chair and took Frodo's hands.

'You have already done a great deal more than any of the Wise could foresee, Frodo Baggins, but we ask you to do one more thing. Give birth to the child. That's all we ask.' Frodo closed his eyes. 'I don't want Sam to know, not yet. So I can't go back to the Shire.' 'Yes, you can. You will go back to the Shire, it will take a while before your condition shows. When it starts to show, send word to me. I will prepare a room in Rivendell and send Lord Glorfindel to bring you to me. You will give birth in the Last Homely House.' 'And I will be there. We will all be there, so that the child will be surrounded by Light even at birth,' Lady Galadriel chimed in with Lord Elrond. 'And if at that time you still feel unable to care for it, Arwen and I will look after it to make sure it is still bathed in Light until you are ready to love it.' Frodo looked at Gandalf. 'Only this do we ask of you, Frodo. You will see, it will be it's own reward.' After those words, Gandalf winked.

Frodo couldn't help thinking about his conversation with the four Wise. He sometimes spoke to each of them separate, whispering so that Sam couldn't hear, while they rode to Rivendell and the Shire. When he couldn't talk to them anymore because they had all parted, he fell completely silent. He panicked when Saruman and his band of ruffians had to be fought. He still believed the child would grow to be evil, but still he preached a peaceful solution to the Shirefolk. It was no good.

His fear grew. Thinking about the child also reminded him of all the bad things that happened during the Quest, and he regretted promising to give birth to it. And then there was Sam. _I can't drag Sam into this, he has been through too much already._ Frodo had asked Sam on Orodruin who he would want to marry and have children with. Sam had said he wanted to spend his life with Frodo, but Frodo pestered him into telling Frodo that if he had to have children it would be with Rosie Cotton. So Frodo, despite his own heartbreak, bullied Sam into marrying Rosie and moving into Bag End with her. It wasn't long ere Frodo noticed himself getting bigger, and he told Sam he was travelling to Rivendell to see Bilbo. When Glorfindel came for him, Frodo left the Shire, not planning on coming back. He couldn't bear to see Sam, so he left while Sam was out tending to the Shire with his gift from Galadriel.

**T.B.C**

**Please review!!!**


	6. The Grey Havens

I'm BACKKKKK!!! After my midterms, I had a bitch of a writer's block. Now, it's finally overcome and thus I present chapter six of this story. I really want to thank all the great people who reviewed, thanks ever so much! It's great to have my writing appreciated and so I would like to ask you all to continue reviewing. _PLEASE!_

_Since my only copy of LOTR is in another city with a 'good friend' there may be some discrepancies between what is written here and the story. Sorry for that. Blame the guy who went to live and study in another city. I do too._

Chapter Six – The Grey Havens

Sam couldn't be happier. Here he had his beautiful wife and daughter, Rosie and Elanor, living in Bag End with him and Frodo. Well, he could be happier. If he could have Frodo the way he wanted Frodo, his world would be perfect. But Frodo would have none of it.

Sam remembered how desperate Frodo had been on that fateful day over a year and a half ago. Despite of the hurt in his eyes, which Sam had clearly seen, he had coldly told Sam that they would have no future. That Sam needed to move on. That Sam had to marry Rosie Cotton.

The memory hurt Sam, and he got up from the bed where he had been lying. He moved slowly so Rosie wouldn't wake up. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

There he silently sobbed. It wasn't just that memory that hurt. Remembering how Frodo had left two weeks after his marriage with Rosie hurt even more. Specifically, the fact that he had left a note. A note! He had told Sam the day of the wedding that he wanted to see Bilbo, but he had never mentioned when and had left when Sam was out.

It hurt a lot. Especially if you counted in how he had disappeared off of the face of the Earth for nine months. After a month, Sam had travelled to Rivendell to look for him but he was told Frodo and Bilbo had taken to Gondor with Gandalf. In Gondor he got directions to go to Lothlorien, and there he had been told Frodo now travelled with Legolas and Gimli to Eryn Lasgalen.

After two months on the road without a trace of Frodo except the directions he got, Sam had returned to the Shire. There Rosie had shown a message that had been delivered to him by an Elf. It had been from Frodo, telling him that his place was in the Shire and that he needn't worry, that Frodo was safe and would soon return.

It wasn't until six months later that he saw Frodo again, looking more pale and frail than he had ever looked. But Sam recognised his expression. It was almost the same on he had used when forcing Sam to marry Rosie. It clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly Sam heard movement coming from down the hall. He got up and looked towards Frodo's room, where the sounds emanated from. 'Where are you going, Mr. Frodo?' The figure stalking around in the dark held still but then walked to Sam. 'Oh, Sam. You weren't supposed to be awake.'

Sam saw the bag on Frodo's back and the piece of paper in his hand. 'You're leaving again, aren't you? Well not without me, not this time!' Sam shot passed Frodo and back into his room, grabbed his breeches, shirts and shoes on pure instinct and put them on. He ran out of the room, ignoring Rosie's murmur and was ready to run after Frodo when he bumped into the gentlehobbit, who had stayed put while Sam had put on his clothes.

He looked at Frodo and saw a strange look in his eyes, but Frodo turned away before he could study it. Frodo started walking and Sam walked right beside him. 'Where are we going?' 'We're going to see the Elves, Sam. They have decided to award Bilbo a special honour.'

* * *

Sam was having trouble taking it all in. Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel were leaving. More so, they would be taking Bilbo with them. Sam looked at Frodo. The gentlehobbit was riding next to him, seated in front of the Lord Glorfindel on his beautiful white horse. Frodo had become more pale than usual during their march, but other than that the older hobbit showed no emotion or signs of anything amiss. 

He knew Frodo was hurting. When they had first seen the Riders, Gandalf had approached Frodo and had asked if Frodo thought he was ready. Frodo had answered that Middle-Earth would be a constant reminder, that sailing into the West would be the only way. _Poor Mr. Frodo. He doesn't want to lose Mr. Bilbo, but he is right. Middle-Earth would be a constant reminder of the Ring. It's better this way._

Sam woke up from his thoughts when he felt the horse stop. He looked around, and saw that they had arrived at the Grey Havens. The Rider behind slid off of the horse and helped him too. 'Thank you, Mr. Erestor, sir.' The Elf shook his head. 'No need to thank me, Master Samwise. It was my pleasure.' With those words, Erestor bowed to him and left.

Sam stood next to Frodo while the Elves boarded the beautiful white ship and carried Bilbo with them. Soon only Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodo and Sam were left. Sam noticed Frodo had tears in his eyes, and tried to comfort the older hobbit. 'I know you'll miss Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Gandalf, sir, but they will be alright. They're going to the West, Mr. Frodo. Remember all the stories you read to me about the West?' 'It's not them I'll miss, Sam.' Before Sam could ponder Frodo's cryptic response, the sound of hooves could be heard.

It wasn't long before Merry and Pippin got to the Havens. They quickly dismounted and ran towards Frodo. 'What's this about you leaving Middle-Earth, Frodo?' Frodo was startled by Merry's words. He turned around and looked at Gandalf. 'They had a right to know, Frodo. I only wish you would have told them yourself.' Suddenly two hands grabbed Frodo's shoulders and he found himself forcefully facing Sam.

The younger hobbit had tears in his eyes. 'Is it true, Mr. Frodo? Are you...?' 'Yes, Sam. I am leaving Middle-Earth. There's nothing left for me to do. The hurts of the Quest are too deep, only in the West will there be a cure. And as long as I remain I will always be reminded of them, even when I do not feel them.' Sam was bout to talk when Frodo cut him off. 'No, Sam, don't even say it. You can't come with me now. You've always wanted a family, even before you wanted me. And now you have a family you need to take care of. You have to live a full life, Sam. You cannot always be torn in two. But don't worry, your time will come.' Frodo gave Sam a chaste kiss on the lips, gave Merry and Pippin a hug and went to were the Elves and the Wizard were waiting for him.

He followed them as they too boarded the ship, and Sam saw Frodo nod and smile while Gandalf handed him a strange white bundle he seemed to have been carrying all the time without Sam noticing. Sam saw Frodo cradle the bundle, and Frodo's blue eyes met his for one last time before the ship set out.


	7. The Legacy of Sauron

**Okay, I tried to get this chapter up sooner but I failed (sorry guys….). But then again, it's been such an interesting week… You know how sometimes, when you go the doctor's you have to undress so he or she can examine you? Well, since I'm in Med.School I have to learn how to examine people as well (see where I'm going here?). Well, since we don't get to start off with patients we have to practice on each other, on members of both sexes. Fun, huh? It gets even better: we had to feel (they call it to palpate) the Arteria Femoralis, that's the artery that provides your upper leg with blood, and the only place to feel it is…guess…. in the groin area…..So with my luck it kind of figured I had to get stuck with some guy who disappointedly asked me if I was sure I had found it already after about thirty seconds (did he WANT my hand down there?) So, it was a pretty interesting week…yup, definitely interesting….**

**Once again, this is unbeta'd (I still don't know how to write that!) and the copy of LOTR I read is now in the city of Utrecht (that's Holland) 45 minutes away from where I live by train. But it's owner doesn't have room for me in his room (if I went to Utrecht, I'd have to sleep over). So there are some discrepancies between this and the real thing.**

**So as of course I'm writing this before I start the actual chapter, I warn you now: this might well be the last chapter. Yes, unfortunately, I'm approaching the end and that end will be in either this chapter or the next. I'll let you know when this one is finished.**

Chapter Seven – The Legacy of Sauron 

Frodo was seated at the kitchen table, waiting for Sam to add the last touches to supper so they could eat. Sam watched him watch Sam for a moment, the smile that had been on his face since sunrise still there, and Sam went back to work instantly to make this meal the best he had ever cooked.

While doing so, Sam thought about that morning. After Frodo had told him every thing about what had been kept secret for him all those years ago, his lover had been on the brink of a mental breakdown. Even now Sam's heart ached at how sorrowful and upset Frodo had been. So Sam had embraced him, had started kissing him to show him Sam still loved him.

Sam had planned on making love to Frodo gently but when both of them were naked on the bed, Sam on top of Frodo kissing him, Frodo's demeanour had changed. He had pushed Sam off of him, had turned around and while on his hands and knees he had begged Sam to take him hard.

Sam believed Frodo had wanted that to come to terms with his actions all those years ago, so he had done it. After that he had made sweet love to his Frodo, and ever since then that smile had been glued on his lover's face.

After their lovemaking they had packed some food and blanket into a basket and Frodo had taken Sam to his favourite place. It was a waterfall that fell into a lake, in the woods on the south part of the Tol. They had spread their blanket and eaten breakfast, and then they had spent the entire day on that blanket talking about the years they hadn't been together.

Just when the meal was ready, Bell came into the kitchen. 'Ada, is there room for one more at the table tonight?' Sam looked up. He had expected Bell to be fluent in Elvish, but he hadn't expected her to call Frodo father in it. 'You know there is always room for him at our table, my dear. Don't tell me you left him standing outside?' Bell nodded. 'Yes, I know but I thought that because tonight was so special to you…And I didn't know if it would be wise to invite people already. I thought it could get to crowded.'

She stole a glance at Sam, and he understood that she was referring to him. 'I made plenty of food and I don't mind meeting new people so whoever it is can just come in and join us.' Frodo and Bell both smiled at him, and Bell went ouside to call in the guest. When Sam saw who it was, he almost dropped the pan with the meal in it on the floor.

Their guest walked up to him and extended a hand. 'Good evening, Master Samwise. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hamfast Gamgee-Baggins.' If Sam hadn't put the pan on the table, he would've dropped it then. Aside from the fact that his first name was the same as Sam's father's, Hamfast also looked almost exactly like Sam!

* * *

After dinner the four of them had retreated into the living room, and while they were drinking tea Bell cleared her throat. 'There is something I need to tell you, Ada. It is about something I have no doubt you two have questions. But please, let me speak first. When I'm done, you can ask or tell me anything you want.' She looked at Frodo and he nodded in agreement.

'I think you two are wondering how it is that father got his youth back. But that is the key to what I have to tell you. I tried, but I couldn't restore his own youth. So I gave him mine. Each one of us, by simply coming to the Tol received it's Blessing, being the extension of our natural lives. But the two of you love each other so much, you need to be together. So I relinquished my Blessing to him, granting him the perpetual youth that was mine.' Sam was startled.

'What about you?' Bell smiled at him. 'I will grow old, like other hobbits, and eventually I will die. But not on the Blessed Isle. I leave for Middle-Earth in two days. With Ham.' Sam looked at the other hobbit. 'Do not worry, Master Samwise. Bell possesses one of the greatest powers of good that was long ago lost to Arda. But not only is she powerful in her own right. She is also wise though she is young, she is kind, beautiful and merciful. She is incredible, Master Samwise, and I will do all that is within my power to protect her and keep her safe. I will make her as happy as she makes me. The Maiar, my people, love the younger people though only seldom to the same extent as I love Bell. She is a treasure I will cherish.'

Just before Sam could say anything, Frodo looked at Bell. 'Do you remember all the things I've told you about Middle-Earth? All the friends I mentioned?' 'Yes, I remember every word. King Elessar and Queen Arwen, uncles Merry and Pippin, Gimli and Legolas. All of them.' 'Then you must visit them all, my dear. They will receive you with open arms, and you will see a Middle-Earth more beautiful than it was in my day. And I may not be as wise the Lord Elrond or wield Elven magic in the manner of the Lady Galadriel, but I still foresee that you and Hamfast will continue the Baggins line as the prestigious Gamgee-Bagginses of Elven Hall. Those are the only two things I have ever regretted: that the Baggins line should die with me, and thus no more Bagginses would ever live in Bag End.'

Frodo smiled and stood up. 'But the Gardeners are more than worthy to live my precious Bag End, and the Baggins line shall return to Middle-Earth. Now, when is the wedding?' Bell smiled. 'You know? Of course you know, indeed you are one of the Wise as the Lady always says. It is in two days, at the Havens. Gandalf will wed us, and Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel shall bless us. After that, we will depart to Middle-Earth.'

Author's note: Okay, it took me another week since I started this to finish it. I just wasn't pleased with it, so I rewrote it like seven times. I like it now, but that might be just me….NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE, and I'll try to get it up a.s.a.p.

**So, I know I've said this like a million times, but thanks to all the people who reviewed.**

**And I know I've said this even more, but please review.**

**T.B.C**


	8. Our Way

**So this is my final goodbye. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I won't be writing any LOTR-fiction soon, since I have good ideas for both a Charmedfic and an Enterprisefic. So if you're interested…**

**Anyway, here goes the final chapter. Let me warn you now, people will die at the end of this chapter. **

**Chapter Eight – Our Way**

Sam finished washing up, and put on his pyjama's. It had been a busy day, and he was dead tired. First they had travelled to the House of Lady Galadriel, who had welcomed him into her home and had had a feast prepared in both his honour and that of Bell and Hamfast.

She also had handed them a beautiful wedding gown, which she herself had woven for this occasion. It was similar to her own, but exactly Bell's size, and was accompanied by a silver necklace and bracelet. To add to the perfect picture Bell would make, there was also a crown of silver leaves.

Many Elves had already assembled at the Lady's House, including Lord Elrond who had also given Bell and Hamfast two beautiful silver rings. Also there was Elrond's wife, the beautiful Celebrian, whom Sam saw for the first time.

Sam walked to the bedroom but just before he entered he heard voices. 'I will miss you a great deal, Ada.' 'I know, my dear, and I will miss you as well. But I have no doubt that you will find happiness in Middle-Earth. You and Hamfast will have beautiful children, and you will be very content together. Your happiness shall relieve my grief. '

'I know, Ada. But I will still miss you. All the long walks we took together, our games, talking to you. How you used to hold me and sing to me until I fell asleep. Will you do that one more time, Ada?' 'I would love to. Just close your eyes.'

Suddenly, Sam heard Frodo sing. With a beautiful, clear voice Frodo sang a song to Bell about the Blessings he received in Middle-Earth. He sang about Bilbo, Sam and Gandalf. About Merry and Pippin, and all his other friends. Sam turned around and went into one the guest rooms, giving Frodo and Bell time to say goodbye.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful so far. Gandalf had started speaking after the Elves had taken their places. Sam looked around. Gandalf stood in front of Bell and Hamfast, and Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel both stood right behind the couple.

Sam and Frodo were sitting a few feet away from the five, and everyone else sat behind them. Sam looked at Frodo. He hadn't shed a tear, he hadn't even been sad. Frodo looked at him and smiled, then blinked at him in a silent command to pay attention. Sam turned his head back to hear what Gandalf was saying.

' Before this wonderful pair before me receive the Blessing of Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, the bride's father wishes to speak.' Frodo suddenly got up, and turned around to face the Elves sitting behind him and Sam.

'Years ago, I took a horrible task upon myself. With nine companions I set out to destroy the great power of the Enemy, Sauron. Many were the hardships we endured, and great the pain that we suffered. But more than the others I suffered, for upon me the responsibility to take the Ring to fire was placed, and many were it's attacks on both my mind and body.

'But given the choice, I would not change or forget anything that happened. For it is during that mission that Bell was conceived. My beautiful daughter, which you all know well, reminds me every day that all I endured means nothing. For the reward I received in return outweighs my hardships a thousand times or more.

'Now, she marries Hamfast and travels to Middle-Earth. And I will let her go. For I believe there is happiness for her to be found there. The happiness I was denied there will now be hers, in return for the happiness she has granted me here. So on this day, feel neither sorrow nor grief, for both are unfounded. We can not be as content as she will, but we can try.'

Frodo turned around, and kissed Bell on the cheek. 'You are special too, Hamfast. And I believe the blessing of the Lord and the Lady, even though I think highly of them both, fails in comparison with the Blessing that is your love for one another. But let them now speak their Blessing, so that your life together may begin.'

And so Frodo sat back down, and Elrond and Galadriel blessed the young couple. Bell and Hamfast said their goodbyes, and boarded the ship that would take them to Middle-Earth………

* * *

Bell and Hamfast did take Frodo's advice, and travelled to all his old friends. Aragorn and Arwen, who off course took care of Bell the first few months of her life, welcomed them warmly and offered them a home in the White City. But both reclined, they knew it was in the Shire that their happiness awaited and so after some time they bid the King and Queen of Gondor farewell.

Legolas wasn't the least bit surprised to see them, saying he had suspected something of that sort when he last saw Frodo. Gimli thought it was trickery at first and tried to cut their heads of with his axe, but thankfully Legolas was there so Bell and Hamfast weren't forced to harm Gimli to ensure their safety.

Merry and Pippin both broke down in tears at the first sight of Bell, and after she and Hamfast had declined both offers for a home at Brandy Hall and the Great Smials, they had helped the couple secure a decent hole in the Westmarch.

Hamfast took advantage of the curiosity of hobbits and came with a fantastic idea to earn a living for his family. He started writing down all the gossip he heard in one week and once a week he sell the piece of paper he had written on. In time, he had to employ several other people not only to help him write down the gossip but also to multiply the pieces of paper the gossip was written on.

Bell tended to their garden, which soon became the prettiest in all of the Shire and would attract hobbits from all around who wanted to have a look. She also would bake the most delicious pies and sell them to whoever would buy. She was kind and befriended all who met her, and she would give advice when asked for it. Her best friend was the older, blond hobbit by the name of Elanor that was her neighbour.

And after some years, Bell and Hamfast were blessed with a hobbit babe which they named Anamir and was at the first of a long line of Gamgee-Bagginses to come. And in the future, when there would be talk of the greatest families of all time four names would come forth:

The Tooks, The Brandybucks, The Gardners and, last but not least, The Gamgee-Bagginses.

* * *

It was a chilly morning when Sam suddenly woke up from the first nightmare he had had on the Tol. It didn't take him long to realize Frodo wasn't in bed with him anymore. Sam put on his breeches and searched the house, but no sign of Frodo could be found.

Sam was worried and couldn't explain why he felt his nightmare had something to do with Frodo's disappearance, since he couldn't remember what his nightmare was about.

Looking out the window, Sam saw him. Sitting on the bench in the garden. Quickly, Sam went outside and sat next to him. 'Frodo?' 'You've felt it, haven't you? Bell…she is no longer, Sam. She has passed on.' Suddenly Sam remembered what his nightmare had been about. He had seen Bell die, in his dream.

'It wasn't a dream, Sam.' Sam wasn't startled anymore, after decades of living with his Frodo, when the older hobbit would pick up on his thoughts. 'She has gone beyond the confines of Arda. It was her time, so she closed her eyes and began her journey.'

'I'm sorry, Frodo…' 'Sorry for what, Sam? We knew this day would come. And even this isn't a sad day. She will go where all of our people go after life. She will meet our fathers and our mothers, and all others of our families. She'll finally meet Bilbo, who began his journey on the boat to the Tol. She won't be alone, Sam, not one minute. Hamfast will go with her. He promised her on the day of their wedding he wouldn't leave her alone even in death.'

Frodo sighed. Sam put his arms around him. 'When the end of days is there, I will see her again,' was the last Frodo said before leaning into the embrace. And together they sat, while Frodo sang the song he used to sing for Bell at night until she fell asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
